HunHan - Tender Love
by Oh Dhan Mi
Summary: Sehun befikir bahwa ia telah membeli harga diri Luhan dengan uang. Ia berfikir telah menjatuhkan harga diri Luhan dengan segala yang ia punya. Tetapi ia tidak pernah berfikir bahwa di balik ingatan yang ia lupakan itu, ia telah menghancurkan Luhan lebih dari yang ia inginkan karena pada kenyataannya, itu juga membuat dirinya ikut hancur. Bad Summary RnR? FOR EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA
1. Chapter 1

This story has been deleted by Author. Just send direct message if you want to ask.


	2. Chapter 2

This story has been deleted by Author. Just send direct message if you want to ask.


	3. Chapter 3

This story has been deleted by Author. Just send direct message if you want to ask.


	4. Chapter 4

This story has been deleted by Author. Just send direct message if you want to ask.


	5. Chapter 5

This story has been deleted by Author. Just send direct message if you want to ask.


	6. Chapter 6

This story has been deleted by Author. Just send direct message if you want to ask.


	7. Chapter 7

This story has been deleted by Author. Just send direct message if you want to ask.


	8. Chapter 8

This story has been deleted by Author. Just send direct message if you want to ask.


	9. Chapter 9

This story has been deleted by Author. Just send direct message if you want to ask.


	10. Chapter 10

This story has been deleted by Author. Just send direct message if you want to ask.


	11. Chapter 11

" _Gamsa hamnida ahjusshi_."

Luhan berjalan lesu masuk ke dalam halaman panti. Ia mendongak ingin menatap bintang, namun nyatanya hanya langit malam yang ia dapati. _Tes...Tes—_ butiran-butiran hujan mulai membasahi tubuhnya tetapi ia masih bergeming ditempatnya. Di satu sisi ia ingin mengatakan semuanya pada Sehun, tetapi di sisi lain ia merasa masih sangat marah dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan dulu padanya.

 _Duk—_ Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman membiarkan air hujan mengguyur pakaian mahal dan tubuhnya. Andai saja ia tidak bertemu dengan Sehun lagi apa perasaannya akan masih tetap sama. Ia telah mengesampingkan seluruh perasaannya dan mengutamakan kesembuhan Se Han.

Se Han?

Luhan masih mengingat jelas saat dunianya terasa hancur, saat ia mendengar ucapan dokter yang mengobati Se Han. Semua ini adalah kesalahannya, ia telah gagal menjadi orang tua yang baik. Andai saja ia lebih cepat menyadari tanda-tanda yang ditunjukkan Se Han dan bukannya gila dengan pekerjaannya, Se Han pasti sudah sembuh saat ini.

" _Luhan –sshi_? _Karena pola makan Se Han yang tidak teratur, terjadi kerusakan pada sel darahnya. Apalagi Se Han terlambat diimunisasi. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan kalau Se Han menderita kanker darah stadium 3."_

Kanker darah?

Penyakit yang telah menggerogoti Se Han dua tahun belakangan ini, dan ia hanya bisa diam menatap penyakit itu tumbuh dalam anaknya. Lalu masih pantaskah dirinya dianggap orang tua? Masih pantaskah dirinya memikirkan kebahagiaannya sementara anaknya tengah sekarat?

Tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun?

Sehun juga orang tua Se Han. Apa jika ia memberitahu semuanya, Sehun akan membantunya mengobati Se Han?

Luhan terperanjat, _benar_. Ia harus memberi tahu Sehun. Mungkin saja dengan begitu Sehun akan membantunya mengobati Se Han. Sehun punya segalanya dan Sehun pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menyembuhkan Se Han. Tapi bagaimana kalau Sehun mengatakan dirinya hanyalah seorang penjilat yang tidak punya harga diri. Setelah Se Han memiliki penyakit barulah ia mengatakan semuanya. Bukankah ia terdengar seperti seorang pengecut? Mencari saat membutuhkan. Mengaku saat ia sudah merasa putus asa.

Luhan mengusap wajahnya, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Memberitahu Sehun yang sebenarnya atau...

 _ **Tender Love**_

 **Cast : Oh Sehun** as **Oh Sehun**

 **Xiao Luhan** as **Xiao Luhan**

 **Park Chanyeol** as **Park Chanyeol**

 **Pairing : HunHan**

 **Genre :** **M-PREG** **, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Miss Typo, EYD nggak sesuai, OOC and other.**

 **Lenght : Chapter**

 **Rated : M ( 17+ )**

 **Word : 3K+**

 **Desclaimer : Semua nama dalam cerita hanyalah pinjaman,** _ **but this story is mine**_ **.**

 **OooO**

Capter 10

 **OooO**

 _Satu minggu kemudian..._

Luhan menghela nafas menatap kopi hangat yang mengepulkan asapnya. Terlihat sangat menggoda, tapi ia hanya menatapnya hingga beberapa menit berlalu. Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak kejadian di restoran itu, Sehun tidak pernah memunculkan dirinya lagi. Sehun hanya meminta jadwalnya melalui _e-mail_ dan itupun ia minta melalui sekretarisnya yang lain. Sehun seperti tidak ingin berbicara lagi dengannya. Lalu kenapa ia begitu resah sekarang?

"Sehun sedang ada di Jepang."

Luhan menoleh mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah menarik kursi di depannya. Ia tahu itu karena ia yang mengirim jadwal pada Sehun tadi pagi. "Aku tahu." Jawab Luhan lemah.

"Kalian sedang ada masalah?"

"Entahlah." Luhan mengedikkan bahunya, ia benar-benar tidak bersemangat.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa semua orang terlihat biasa saja saat Sehun tidak pernah datang ke kantor?" Luhan menggeleng, _benar juga_. Semua orang terlihat biasa saja dan bekerja dengan baik bahkan tanpa adanya Sehun di kantor. Mereka seolah terbiasa bekerja tanpa di perintah.

"Sehun itu sangat jarang datang ke kantor. Hanya semenjak ada kau, Sehun jadi sangat rajin ke kantor."

"Aku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Makanya aku sering bertanya tentang hubunganmu dengan Sehun. Sehun itu sangat jarang berada di kantor. Sekali sebulan saja itu sudah lumayan. Tetapi, saat kau mulai bekerja di sini, Sehun jadi sering datang ke kantor dan mengabaikan jadwalnya untuk memeriksa cabang yang lain." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar, "Benarkah?"

"Hanya itu?" Baekhyun membeo tidak percaya.

"Memangnya aku harus bersikap apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya, "Sehun itu menyukaimu. _Ah ani,_ sepertinya _namja_ brengsek itu jatuh cinta padamu." Luhan membenarkan dalam hati, namun ia tetap tidak bisa membuat dirinya jujur. Jantungnya bertalu-talu dengan sangat keras hingga Luhan khawatir Baekhyun akan mendengarnya. Hanya mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan kalau Sehun jatuh cinta padanya itu sudah membuatnya bahagia seperti ini, bagaimana kalau Sehun yang mengatakannya?

"Ak—"

" _Eomma_! Berhenti mencampuri urusanku."

Luhan dan Baekhyun reflek menoleh ke arah lobi. Mereka berdua langsung berdiri menghampiri Sehun dan juga ibunya yang terlihat beradu mulut. Sehun sempat melirik Luhan namun _namja_ itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan saat bertemu pandang dengan mata rusa milik Luhan.

" _Eomma_ tidak akan berhenti. Kau sudah membohongi _eomma_. Saat ini dokter Kim sedang memeriksa DNA kalian. Ia akan kembali dari _London_ seminggu lagi."

"DNA?"

" _Nde_. _Eomma_ sudah memberikan DNA kalian pada dokter Kim. Sayang sekali ia harus berangkat ke _London_ jadi, ia baru akan membawa hasilnya selama seminggu."

DEG'

Luhan langsung menoleh pada Sehun menunggu respon _namja_ itu, " _Eomma_!" Sehun mendesah frustasi. Ia menoleh kembali pada Luhan dengan tatapan sendunya sebelum tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan dingin.

"Baiklah. Lakukan saja apa yang _eomma_ inginkan. Aku akan menurutinya. Dengan _yeoja_ pilihan _eomma_. Aku akan menikahinya dan memberikan _eomma_ cucu."

DEG'

Bukan itu? Bukan jawaban seperti itu yang Luhan inginkan. Tapi, bukankah itu jawaban yang sebenarnya Luhan harapkan sedari dulu? Ia ingin Sehun menjauh dari kehidupannya dan Se Han. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa jawaban itu terasa menusuk tepat ke dalam jantungnya hingga bernafas pun rasanya begitu menyesakkan.

" _Eoh_ kau menyerah secepat itu?"

"Anak itu memang bukan anakku. Se Han bukan anakku."

DEG'

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya menghapus air mata di sudut matanya. Ia menatap Sehun yang sama sekali tidak ingin menatapnya lagi. Ia terluka. Luka yang sebalumnya hanya luka biasa kini menjadi luka yang sangat menyakitkan. Se Han bukan anakmu _eoh_? Memang benar. Se Han adalah anakku. Anak Xiao Luhan.

"Jadi, berhenti merecoki kehidupanku. Urus saja _yeoja_ dan pernikahan itu. Aku akan datang dan melakukan semua yang _eomma_ inginkan."

Sehun berbalik dan masuk ke dalam _lift_ yang memang khusus dibuat hanya untuk dirinya dan tamu penting. Ia tidak ingin menatap Luhan lagi atau ia akan goyah dan pertahanan yang sudah dibuatnya seminggu ini akan hancur kembali. Ia telah salah memberikan hatinya pada Luhan, ini yang pertama untuknya dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Mulai sekarang ia akan kembali menjadi Oh Sehun yang dulu. Arogan dan juga dingin, sama seperti saat Luhan dan Se Han belum hadir dalam kehidupan sempurnanya.

Sementara itu Nyonya Oh hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kepergian Sehun. Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun dan Luhan kemudian tersenyum kecil sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan kantor Sehun. Ia memang mengingkan cucu, tetapi ia jauh lebih menginginkan kebahagiaan Sehun. Jika, Sehun akan bahagia bersama dengan _namja,_ maka ia akan memberikan sesuai dengan diinginkan anak kesayangannya itu.

" _Eomma pasti akan membuatmu bahagia."_ Janji Nyonya Oh dalam hatinya.

 _ **Tender Love**_

"Aku menggajimu bukan untuk melamun."

Luhan tersentak mendengar suara dingin Sehun. _Namja_ itu seolah kembali kepada dirinya yang sebelumnya. Bahkan Sehun juga mengatakan hal yang sama saat ia melamun dulu. Ada apa dengan _namja_ itu? Kenapa Sehun bisa dengan cepat berubah? Sementara dirinya harus terluka dengan setiap kata yang dikeluarkan _namja_ itu.

" _Mianhae_."

"Aku juga menggajimu bukan untuk mengatakan maaf." Luhan mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja, ia menghembuskan nafasnya tidak ingin menanggapi Sehun lagi. Emosi hanya akan membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan.

"Aku sudah mengirim uang atas sewa Se Han."

Luhan yang tengah menggores penanya langsung menoleh pada Sehun, "Sewa Se Han?" Ujarnya dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

" _Nde_. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan saat berubah pikiran dengan mengijinkan Se Han berpura-pura menjadi anakku?" Sehun tersenyum miring. Tatapannya dingin seolah tidak berperasaan.

"Anakku bukan barang Sehun." _Tes—_ Luhan tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata. Namun, air mata itu bukannya meluluhkan hati Sehun yang telah membeku, air mata itu justru semakin memancing Sehun untuk menyakiti Luhan.

"Lalu kenapa kau berubah pikiran? Semua orang membutuhkan uang. Kau juga merubah pikiran karena uang bukan?"

 _PLAK—_ Luhan bergerak cepat dan menampar Sehun hingga _namja_ itu menoleh karena tamparan keras Luhan. "Kenapa aku berubah pikiran? Karena uang? Kau berpikir seperti itu tentangku Sehun?"

" _Nde_. Aku berpikir seperti itu. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari pemikiranku?" Sehun menyeringai kecil. Ia tidak terpengaruh dengan Luhan yang terlihat sangat terluka dengan kata-katanya.

"Sehun?"

"Aku adalah presdirmu. Kau harus memanggilku presdir seperti yang lain."

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya kuat, begitu kuat hingga jemarinya memutih. "Aku tidak akan memanggilmu presdir. Karena mulai sekarang aku bukan lagi karyawanmu." Luhan berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Sehun. Sementara itu Sehun hanya menatap datar kepergian Luhan walau kenyataannya ia juga tanpa sadar telah menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia sudah berjanji, jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan Luhan maka, lebih baik ia menjauhkan Luhan dari kehidupannya.

 _ **Tender Love**_

Se Han mengerinyit heran melihat _namja_ yang kini duduk di halte tempatnya biasa menunggu. Ia melirik jam tangannya, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 3. Ibunya tidak mungkin bolos dari kantor sementara dirinya baik-baik saja hari ini, jadi ibunya...

" _Eomma_!"

"Kau sudah pulang?" Sapa Luhan ceria dengan senyuman lebarnya.

 _Senyuman palsu—_ Se Han menatap datar ibunya. Terjadi sesuatu di kantor dan ibunya sedang berusaha menutupinya. "Terjadi sesuatu dengan _eomma_ dan _appa_?" Senyum palsu Luhan memudar. _Se Han bukan anakku_. Luhan teringat kata-kata Sehun saat di lobi.

"Bisakah mulai sekarang, Se Han berhenti memanggil _nya_ dengan sebutan _appa_? Setidaknya di depan _eomma_." Alis Se Han terangkat semakin tinggi. Pasti terjadi sesuatu yang sangat buruk hingga ibunya terlihat begitu dingin saat ia membahas ayahnya.

" _Eomma_!"

" _Kajja_. Hari ini ada orang brengsek yang memberi _eomma_ banyak uang. Bukankah kita harus membelajakannya?" Luhan kembali berubah ceria— _atau membuatnya dirinya sendiri ceria._ Ia menarik tangan Se Han dan menaiki bus yang kebetulan sudah berhenti di depan mereka. Diam-diam Se Han menghembuskan nafasnya, ia tahu pasti ibunya akan bercerita kepadanya nanti.

 _ **Tender Love**_

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam dan mereka baru saja pulang dari jalan-jalan. Luhan membelikan baju baru untuknya yang sangat banyak dan juga anak panti. Makanan-makanan mahal juga Luhan kirimkan kepada anak-anak di panti. Namun, satu hal yang Se Han tahu kalau ibunya sedang tidak bahagia.

Luhan memang mengajaknya makan dan membeli baju baru, tapi ibunya itu tidak pernah makan atau membeli baju untuk dirinya sendiri seolah uang yang dipakai Luhan itu memang hanya boleh untuk dirinya dan bukan untuk Luhan.

"Tidurlah. Kau harus kesekolah besok."

"Luhan _hyung_?" Luhan dan Se Han langsung menoleh pada Minjun yang tengah tidur menghadapnya sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya.

"Aku merindukan suara Luhan _hyung_."

Luhan tersenyum samar lalu beranjak menuju kasur Minjun. Ia membenarkan selimut anak imut itu. " _Hyung_ pikir kau hanya menyukai suara Se Han _hyung_." Minjun menggeleng, "Suara Se Han _hyung_ jelek."

"YAKK!" Se Han berteriak tidak terima. Pasalnya, Minjun selalu mengatakan kalau suaranya cukup bagus. Tetapi kenapa anak itu sekarang berkata bohong? Atau Minjun memang berbohong padanya selama ini.

Luhan tergelak, "Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau Se Han _hyung_ tidak mau menyanyi lagi untuk Minjun?"

Minjun kembali menggeleng, "Suara Se Han _hyung_ bagus kok." Ralatnya sambil menampilkan _puppy eyes_ imutnya membuat Se Han mendengus dan memutar badannya memunggungi Luhan dan Minjun.

"Se Han _hyung_ marah pada Minjun?"

Luhan menggeleng, " _Aniyo_. Memangnya siapa yang bisa marah dengan Minjun yang imut ini?" Minjun langsung tersenyum lebar. Ia mulai menutup matanya merasakan elusan tangan Luhan dirambutnya. Sepertinya ia melupakan permintaannya untuk meminta Luhan bernyanyi karena Minjun mulai terlelap walau hanya dengan elusan tangan Luhan.

Beberapa menit kemudian saat Luhan merasa kalau Se Han dan Minjun sudah terlelap, Luhan pun mematikan lampu dan keluar dari kamar mereka. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan membereskannya. Ia memang meminta Kim _ahjumma_ untuk tidak membereskan dapur. Ia mungkin saja tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini.

Selesai membersihkan dapur, Luhan mulai merasakan kalau perutnya minta untuk diisi. Ia baru ingat kalau terakhir kali ia makan adalah semalam. Luhan meringis, ia mencari bahan makanan yang bisa diolahnya namun, ia hanya mendapati ramen _cup_. Ia selalu melarang anak-anak panti untuk makan, namun sepertinya ia harus mengkhianati ucapannya.

Sambil menunggu airnya mendidih, Luhan mengiris bawang untuk memberi sedikit ras beda dari ramennya. Namun sayang, pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang jauh hingga tanpa sadar mengiris jemarinya. _Akh—_ Luhan memekik pelan. Ia langsung membersihkannya dan menghisapnya untuk menghentikan pendaharannya.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit goresan di jemarinya, Luhan akhirnya bisa menikmati ramennya dengan nyaman. Untuk suapan pertama Luhan masih bisa melukiskan senyumnya, namun untuk suapa kedua dan berikutnya, Luhan tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

" _Jinja_? Kenapa ramen ini sangat pedas?" Luhan merutuk namun ia tetap memakannya karena pada kenyataannya ramen itu sama sekali tidak pedas. Tetapi yang di dalam sana sedang menjerit kesakitan hingga Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Jika ada yang membuat Se Han marah sekaligus menangis di waktu yang bersamaan itu hanyalah saat ia melihat ibunya menangis pilu seperti apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Dan penyebabnya tidak lain adalah ayahnya. _Oh Sehun_.

 _ **Tender Love**_

" _MWOOYA_?"

Chanyeol melemparkan majalah pada menejernya, "Sejak kapan Park Chanyeol berpacaran dengan Kim Nana?" Menejer Shin terlihat gugup, ia menghembuskan nafasnya untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

"Ini untuk menaikkan pamor Kim Nana. Kau hanya perlu menjalaninya selama 3 bulan. Ayolah! Lebih baik seperti ini daripada gosip murahan di luar sana yang mengatakan kalau kau seorang model arogan yang tidak akan pernah memiliki kekasih."

Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya, "Aku sudah mengatakannya. Lakukan apapun tetapi jangan pernah membuat skandal seperti ini. APA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI?"

" _Mianhae_. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menolak presdir. Kumohon Chanyeol – _ah_ , hanya tiga bulan. Aku masih membutuhkan pekerjaan ini untuk anak dan istriku." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

" _ARGHHH... Molla!"_

Menejer Shin menghembuskan nafasnya, dengan seperti ini ia bisa menyelamatkan pekerjaannya. Setidaknya Chanyeol akan menerima skandal ini.

Di sisi lain, tepatnya di sebuah _cafe_ , terdengar bisikan para remaja yang tengah meributkan tentang gosip di majalah yang tengah mereka baca. Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya karena tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Sejak kapan _cafe_ ini ramai di jam seperti ini? Baekhyun merutuk, ia membereskan peralatannya. Ia akan mencari tempat lain untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

" _Wah Chanyeol oppa dan Nana eonnie memang cocok. Mereka tampan dan cantik. Aku begitu iri karena Nana eonnie sangat cantik dan juga sexy."_

DEG'

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh ke arah dua remaja yang tengah membaca majalah itu. "Permisi! Bisakah aku melihat majalah kalian?" Kedua anak remaja itu melihat Baekhyun sejenak sebelum memberikan majalah mereka. Baekhyun langsung membaca halaman pertama yang menampilkan Chanyeol dan juga _yeoja_ yang bernama Kim Nana itu sedang bergandengan tangan dalam menghadiri sebuah acara penghargaan.

"Terima kasih."

Baekhyun mengembalikan majalah kedua remaja itu dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan _cafe_ yang terasa menyesakkan untuknya itu. " _Bodoh! Untuk apa aku perduli. Byun Baekhyun. Sadarlah...!"_ Baekhyun bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri untuk menguatkan dirinya karena kenyataannya hatinya kini terasa diremas dengan sangat kuat.

 _ **Tender Love**_

Sehun merasa ia sanggup bertahan untuk tidak bertemu dengan Luhan. Yah, ia memang sanggup melakukannya, namun ia tidak tahan untuk tidak melihat Se Han. Mungkin dengan melihat mata rusa milik Se Han, itu akan sedikit mengobati rasa rindunya pada Luhan.

"Apa yang _ahjusshi_ lakukan di sini?"

DEG'

Se Han tidak pernah berkata sedingin itu padanya. Bahkan saat pertemuan pertama mereka, Se Han tidak sedingin ini padanya. Ada apa dengan anak ini?

"Aku hanya ingin menemuimu."

Se Han tersenyum miring, "Untuk apa?"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya, ia meneggakkan tubuhnya yang sebelumnya bersandar di mobil. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Apa yang telah _ahjusshi_ lakukan pada papaku?" Sehun mengerinyit, seharusnya ia yang bertanya apa yang telah Luhan berikan padanya hingga ia merasa begitu sesak hingga saat ini. "Aku tidak merasa melakukan apapun. Dia yang mengundurkan diri." Se Han berbalik ingin mengabaikan Sehun.

"Se Han – _ah_!"

Se Han menghentikan langkahnya, "Jangan pernah _ahjusshi_ memanggilku seperti itu. Karena panggilan itu hanya untuk bibir papaku. Dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi jika _ahjusshi_ belum meminta maaf pada papaku."

DEG'

 _Lagi—_ rasa sakit yang menyesakkan itu kembali meremukkan hati Sehun. Ia terperanjat kemudian berbalik dan masuk ke dalam mobil. "Aku akan menemui Chanyeol di Hongkong. Kosongkan semua jadwalku."

 _ **Tender Love**_

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu semenyedihkan ini Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum miring, ia memainkan gelas alkohol yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia teguk. "Kau juga tidak jauh lebih menyedihkan dariku Chanyeol – _ah_." Chanyeol mengangguk, ia meraih gelas alkohol di depannya dan meneguknya dengan sekali teguk hingga habis.

"Benar. Kita memang pria yang menyedihkan."

"Papanya menolakku dalam diam. Anaknya menolakku dengan kata-kata. Tetapi keduanya menyakitiku. Benar-benar menyakitkan." Chanyeol menatap miris Sehun yang sudah setengah mabuk itu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa. Selama ini kau selalu menolak dan sekarang kau yang ditolak oleh orang yang terlampau biasa itu Sehun." Sehun terkekeh pelan, ia menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja bar.

"Tapi?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak perjaka tua sepertimu Sehun." Chanyeol menepuk dirinya bangga. Sehun tersenyum miring kemudian terkekeh lagi, Sehun adalah orang yang tidak mudah mabuk. Jika Sehun sudah setengah mabuk seperti ini, berarti Sehun sudah minum selama berjam-jam.

"Kau salah." Sehun mengibaskan tangannya.

"Aku bukan perjaka tua. Aku sudah..."

" _Apa yang mau kau lakukan Sehun?"_

" _Tentu saja membeli harga dirimu."_

" _Kuperingatkan padamu Sehun. Kau akan menyesali ini."_

" _Kau yang akan kubuat menyesal telah menjual mahal padaku."_

" _Aku akan menuruti perintahmu Sehun. Jadi, lepaskan aku."_

" _Sudah terlambat Xiao Luhan. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini kau diam-diam menyukaiku eoh?"_

" _Aku tidak menyukaimu."_

" _Jinja? Kita akan melihatnya malam ini."_

"Benar. Aku sudah melakukannya..." Sehun bergumam pelan merangkai sebuah ingatan yang terlintas dalam kepalanya. Ia langsung tertawa. Tawa untuk menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Tawa untuk menghancurkan harga dirinya yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Sehun apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku menghancurkan harga diri Luhan malam itu. Aku menghancurkannya..." Detik setelahnya, Chanyeol terbelalak karena mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Sehun. "Siapkan pesawatku sekarang juga. Aku akan kembali ke Korea malam ini."

Sehun berbalik setelah mematikan sambungan telephone, "Chanyeol – _ah_. _Gomawo..._ kau menjadi penyelamatku sekali lagi."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, "Si brengsek itu. _Ka._ Railah apa yang tidak pernah bisa aku raih sebelumnya."

 _ **Tender Love**_

Petir dan guntur saling beradu, Luhan menatap khawatir cuaca yang semakin memburuk akhir-akhir ini. Beberapa anak panti terserang demam, dan untung saja mereka cepat ditangani. Luhan menatap khawatir Se Han yang mulai terlihat damai dalam tidurnya setelah sempat mengalami demam. Ia jadi tidak ingin meninggalkan Se Han. Anak itu menjadi anak yang pendiam akhir-akhir ini. Semenjak ia memutuskan hubungan dengan Sehun, Se Han seperti kembali ke dirinya yang dulu. Diam dan lebih penurut.

 _Brugh—_ kedua daun jendela kamar Se Han dan Minjun terbuka karena terpaan angin. Luhan beranjak dan menutup rapat kembali daun jendela itu. Di luar hujan sangat deras membuat hawa menjadi begitu dingin. Luhan berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil selimut untuk menebalkan selimut Se Han dan Minjun.

 _Drrt... Drrtt... Drrtt..._

Luhan mengambil ponselnya di atas nakas. Tengah malam seperti ini siapa yang menghubunginya? _Deg—_ setelah seminggu berlalu, orang yang telah mengacaukan ketenangan hatinya kini menghubunginya. Luhan menatap ponselnya yang terus berkelip. Mungkin saja Sehun hanya salah menghubungi orang.

Luhan meletakkan kembali ponselnya setelah benda berhenti berdering, namun hanya satu detik berlalu, ponsel itu kembali berdering. Dengan nama pemanggil yang sama, akhirnya Luhan menerima panggilan itu.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

" _Keluarlah."_

Luhan mengerinyit, ia yakin kalau di luar sana hujan masih sangat deras. Masih telihat cahaya kilat menembus di sela-sela ventilasi udara. "Untuk apa kau menghubungiku?"

" _Keluarlah."_

"Oh Sehun?"

" _Aku akan menunggumu. Jadi keluarlah."_

 _Pip—_ Sambungan pun terputus. Luhan menatap ponselnya kesal. Ia meletakkannya kembali hendak mengabaikan ucapan Sehun. Mungkin saja Sehun sedang mabuk dan berbicara aneh. Luhan mencoba mengabaikannya namun ternyata hatinya berkata lain. Jika, Sehun benar ada di luar, berarti Sehun?

Luhan beranjak keluar dari kamar Se Han dan Minjun, ia berjalan di lorong panti menuju pintu keluar yang memang terbuat dari kaca itu. Di luar sana hanya ada kegelapan dan suara hujan yang begitu deras. Hanya ada penerangan minim dari lampu teras panti. Luhan menggeleng, ia benar-benar bodoh menghiraukan ucapan Sehun. Luhan berbalik hendak menuju kamarnya sendiri hingga cahaya kilat menyilaukan matanya namun karena cahaya itulah ia bisa melihat seseorang yang berdiri di luar sana diguyur hujan tanpa menggunakan payung.

Luhan terbelalak, ia langsung meraih payung dan keluar tanpa berfikir menerobos hujan.

" _Mwo_?"

Sehun bergeming menatap Luhan cukup lama, tubuhnya yang terguyur hujan sebelumnya terlindungi dengan payung yang dibawa Luhan. Ia tersenyum miring, kenapa ia begitu bodoh? Melupakan yang tidak penting _eoh_? Nyatanya ia telah melupakan hal yang sangat penting.

"Oh Sehun!"

"Xiao Luhan. Aku gila. Gila karena mencintaimu."

 _Brugh—_ payung yang dipegang Luhan pun jatuh saat Sehun tiba-tiba saja menarik pinggang dan tengkuknya mempertemukan bibir mereka. Luhan terpaku merasakan tangan kekar Sehun yang memerangkap dirinya dan bibir Sehun yang menari-nari di atas bibirnya dengan sangat lembut. Jika, dikondisi normal, ia mungkin akan merasa kedinginan namun kenyataannya ia malah merasakan kehangatan dan kelegahan seolah beban berat yang dipikulnya selama ini hilang.

"Aku tidak perduli kau menyukaiku atau tidak. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu..."— _Lagi,_ Sehun berbisik pelan di depan bibir Luhan, walaupun hanya berupa bisikan, nyatanya Luhan bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Dan sebelum ia sempat membalas Sehun, Sehun sudah kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka, kali ini Sehun menciumnya lebih dalam dari yang sebelumnya.

 _To be Continued_

 _Saya sudah menulis plotnya sampai Ending. Tapi belum sempat nulis keseluruhannya. Sebentar lagi dapat libur. Moga bisa selesai sebelum kembali kuliah lagi nanti._

 _See you... Yosh 6 chapter lagi..._


	12. Chapter 12

This story has been deleted by Author. Just send direct message if you want to ask.


	13. Chapter 13

This story has been deleted by Author. Just send direct message if you want to ask.


	14. Chapter 14

This story has been deleted by Author. Just send direct message if you want to ask.


	15. Chapter 15

This story has been deleted by Author. Just send direct message if you want to ask.


	16. Chapter 16 ( END )

This story has been deleted by Author. Just send direct message if you want to ask.


End file.
